Shaymin's Visitor
by SilverUmbra
Summary: This wasn't how Shaymin had wanted to spend her day. Maybe shopping, but not wasting it with a land lizard that sucked at starting conversations... Slight ShayminxGroudon. For Goldeneye.


_Well, Goldeneye asked me to do a ShayminxGroudon fanfic, so I decided to give it a try. It was really hard, seeing as I don't like Shaymin at all, but I did my best. Well, anyway, it's really more of a hinted ship, than anything, but eh. Anyways..._

_Dedicated to Goldeneye!_

_FIC!_

* * *

This wasn't how Shaymin had wanted to spend her afternoon.

There were a lot of things she had in mind, like shopping or traveling to the Great Plains for a quick vacation or something at least _somewhat_ fun. Heck, spending the day at Celebi's to watch sappy romance movies while eating low fat popcorn- the forest legendary had somehow got it in her mind that she was fat- would have been more appealing than what she was doing now.

Basically, she would have rather been tied to a chair and forced to watch the flick with the ninja-zombie-mutant Aipom from one of Azelf's lame multiple-sequel-redone-about-a-million-times-with-crappy-special-and-sound-affects movies that were found in the dusty back shelves of an outdated movie store than do this. And that was really saying something, because she hated those movies with a passion. So much so that she wanted to set fire to them all.

She wouldn't have minded to set fire to the focus of her day, either.

Not that it would have done much, seeing as he was like a gabillion tons of fireproof red and black scales. Matches wouldn't do much to a legendary that spent his life sleeping in lava without any problem. A waterbottle would have done more than a flamethrower from Kanto, and that just ruined all of her plans.

But anyway, her wish to kill at the moment aside, Shaymin was having a _wonderful _time with the land lord known as Groudon. And-

For the love of Arceus, he was sitting on her flowers, wasn't he? Those were exotic, very rare, highly sought after Sky Roses! The plant legendary had had to sneak into Rayquaza's sky palace and steal some seeds, then go through a tedious, five decade process which involved her dancing around them with a torch while watering them with dew collected in the full moon! And just when she could finally sit down and enjoy their beauty...

Shaymin's blood pressure spiked to an unhealthy pace and one of her green eyes twitched.

The land legendary was here for a stupid reason- in her opinion. Basically, after agreeing to help Mew and Raikou with one of their 'plans' (despite the fact that he knew better from experience) which then resulted in Kyogre's island (why she had an island the hedgehog didn't know. For novelty sake, probably) being covered by thick maple syrup, Groudon had fled to the nearest place that he could dig himself to.

Which is why Shaymin regretted not having her island where Cresselia's was. Then she WOULD be eating popcorn while watching "27 Dresses", not fretting and inwardly sobbing about her beautiful garden and its painful and flattening demise. If Raikou had been there, he probably would have joked that it was quite "depressing", wasn't it? Luckily he wasn't here, and that was the only thing that was going right this morning.

Everything else was just slowly going downhill.

So really, Shaymin was just waiting for Kyogre to come and drag the lizard away so that she could see to the damage. And maybe to go and buy a Hydro-gun from the department store so that this would never happen again.

"So..."

But for the moment, she would be forced to listen to awkward conversation as her unwanted visitor attempted to entertain himself. So far, she could hazily recall, they had talked about the weather, sports and other random things that she didn't really care about. Well, really in the end it was him talking while Shaymin continued to glare at the ocean for some sign of the orca that would free her from this hell.

"Do you... like flowers?" Groudon asked desperately, trying to get some reaction out of the other, exceedingly smaller legendary. The white and green legendary stiffened, then turned her small head to look at him with narrowed green eyes. Despite the fact that she wasn't usually irritable, she couldn't help but reply with bitter satire.

"No, Groudon, I HATE flowers. In fact, I hate flowers so MUCH that I covered my entire island in them just to punish myself because I also have an undying hate in my own existence." She snapped through gritted fangs. "And I hate flowers so much that I'm not inwardly sobbing about the beauties that you've sat on."

As if suddenly realizing the existence of the pale silver flowers speckled with sky blue spots, Groudon quickly got up and looked at the victims of his choice of seating. One large red claw went to the black of his head and he laughed sheepishly. "Heh, whoops..."

"WHOOOPS?!" She shrieked, finally snapping. "I had to fight a dragon ten times my size, dance around with a torch while singing like a maniac and gather some stupid condensation at a ridiculous time in the night..." her small furred frame shook uncontrollably, "... and when I finally get to enjoy them... You SIT on them and KILL them, and the only thing you can say is 'WHOOOPS'?!"

There was a long silence as Shaymin caught her breath and Groudon stared.

And then:

"Did you _really_ do all of that?"

She gave a stiff nod, hardened green eyes boring into his golden ones.

"Wow..." the red lizard sat back. "You really do like flowers."

Shaymin resisted the urge to smack herself in the face with one white paw.

"Why? I mean... they're pretty... but..."

Shaymin rolled her emerald eyes and gave a testy sigh, sitting down so that she could absently groom her green fur. She would humor him, just so that he wouldn't walk around and cause more damage. "They're not just pretty." She said stiffly, avoiding his look. "That's all that everyone else sees, but there's more than that if you just bothered to look." She waved one paw vacantly, "You know, cleaning the air and fertilizing the soil when they die... stuff I really don't expect you to know about..." She stopped her activity and looked at him sternly.

"If everything and everyone was as they looked, then the world would be a terrible place."

There was a pause.

Shaymin sighed testily, "Again, I don't expect you to understand that..." She was surprised when the lizard raised one heavy claw in agreement.

"I won't pretend I'm Mewtwo... but I might get the concept." He started, nodding his head vacantly. "I mean, people may seem like something... but then they might actually be the complete opposite. Kinda like you."

Shaymin raised her brows in questioning.

"I mean, no offense, but when I first met you, you seemed like a selfish, shallow jerk that only cared about yourself. But you aren't, now I know that."

She wasn't sure if she should be insulted or flattered. To shake of her confusion, she retorted back sharply. "Well, I thought you were a moron, and you really are." Groudon shrugged his shoulders as he got up and shook his back free of dirt and flower carnage.

"Eh. Can't argue with that." He replied, "I'd better get going, then." He started towards the giant hole that he had used to flee one island and go to her own. She'd have to fix that later, because it looked terrible on her beautiful island.

Just when he was about to jump in, she hesitantly spoke up.

"Um, Groudon?"

His grand red and black head turned to look at her with sparkling gold eyes. She pawed at the ground, reconsidering what she was going to say or if she was going to say it at all.

"When, when did you change your opinion about me being a selfish, shallow jerk?" The flower legendary blurted out, resisting the urge to smack her paws over her mouth. Groudon only blinked before giving one of his goofy grins.

"Huh? Oh, just before, when you were talking about flowers. Later." And then he dived into his hole and disappeared, leaving Shaymin confused on her grassy field. The white and green legend shook her head quickly, then padded over to the remains of her rare and beautiful flowers.

"Oh, Arceus..." she mumbled. "I really loved these flowers..."

The legendary of flowers gave another sigh, then retreated to her den, muttering random things under her breath as she planned when she was going to go and steal more seeds from Rayquaza's palace. Maybe she could ask Groudon to be a distraction...

She vacantly gave a small smile as she thought the idea out. "It could work... I'd just need to do some more thinking... But it could work... yes."

She'd hold off on the Hydro-gun until then.

* * *

_Well, yep. I hope it wasn't too awful. SU out! _


End file.
